


DAY 8 - "Need some help?"

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [8]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Canon Era, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Light caught L in the act. In the bathroom... L was sitting on toilet lid with his jeans down to his ankles, and his hand fisting his hard red erection.And Yagami Light offered him help.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 8 - "Need some help?"

**Author's Note:**

> From now on you can find me on Tumblr - #eleonoraw

L couldn't stand it anymore. Being chained to Light every day was not easy. The young man was beautiful, atractive, and hot. And the detective didn't notice it before he decided to chain him to himself. If he'd noticed it before, he certainly wouldn't have made this decision... or maybe not?

There was almost no time for him to do job with himself. The only safe place for that was the shower, but even there he was uncomfortable, because Light was always there though on the other side of the shower.

But he decided to finaly do it today. The young man slept peacefully for about an hour. 'He must be in a deep sleep already.' L thought. 'He won't even notice that I put the handcuff off and went to the bathroom. In those few minutes, nothing will happen...'

L unlocked the handcuff, only a soft click could be heard in the room. He laid it down on the bed and went to the bathroom. He did not lock the door behind him because according to him there was no need for that, then closed the toilet bowl and lowered his pajamas down to his ankles. He sat down on the toilet lid, and grabbed his erection with his right hand.

Immediately he felt relief and excitment and slowly started pumping. Then he closed his eyes and rested his head on the tiles. His thoughts immediately wandered off to a young man who was quietly lying on the bed and sleeping. 

He imagined what it would be like to kiss his lips... and what would he taste like?  
If he ran his fingers over his delicate skin... would he tremble under his hands from his touches? And what sounds would he make if he fucked him?

The more he got into fantasizing, the more he became excited. His hard cock started to leak precum, and he used it to lubricate himself while he moved his hand up and down his lenght. His breathing got deeper and louder but he refrained from getting too loud.

After a few minutes, he felt his orgasm approaching. He imagined that he was penetrating Light, and that they both were coming to a climax.

Just when he was at his best part, he heard the question: "Need some help?"

L's eyes immediately opened wide. '-WHAT?' All the color from his face was gone, and he was paler than usual. He lifted his head to see a young man standing in the bathroom door and looking at him, with a smirk on his lips and a challenging look.

He was surprised, because he didn't hear the door open at all. He was distracted with his activities. 

But he didn't know that Light was watching him, much longer. Light waited for the best part to let him know that he caught him in the act.

L had nothing on hand to cover, so he remained sitting with an already softening erection in his hand. Then redness appeared on his face in shame.

"Li-Light-kun, what are you doing here?" 

"Nothing. I just went to see where you are, since you just left me without supervising..."

L felt a little irritated as the younger man woke up. He wanted to respond, but the younger man was faster, he added: "so... you need some help?" And that challenging smirk was still visible on his lips.

L blinked a few times at that question. He wouldn't even need help if Light didn't interrupt him. Now, his mood was ruined anyway. L thought that the young man was mocking him right now.

"Well, right to tell you, you interrupted me at the best moment..." L said irritably. He was already getting up, but Light came closer to him. "Wait, I'll make it up to you..." he said.

"What? What are you doing, Light-kun?" L asked in surprise as he watched the young man bend down into a kneeling position.

Light pushed him back into a sitting position, looking him straight in the eye underneath. "I told you I will make it up to you..."

L looked at him with wide eyes and in shock: "You don't need to do t-that..."

"But I want to." Light was still looking at him, as if he were waiting for approval. He licked his lips and then lowered his gaze to L's groin. As L did not push him away, he took his half-hard cock in his hand and began stroking it. He knew there was some attraction between them for some time, so he decided to take the first step. And this was a good opportunity, though not very romantic. 

L let out a sigh and his cock was soon hard and ready again.

'L responds quite nicely to my touch, just as I hoped.' Light thought to himself, satisfied.

Then few drops of precum leaked from the tip, Light bent down to lick it. He hadn't done something like this before, and he felt very excited. He wanted to feel L's cock inside his mouth so he didn't hesitate and started taking him in. L asked him still in disbelief, "Are you sure... Light? You don't have to do this if you don't want to..."

Light did not respond to him with words, but by the way he started to suck him and lick him.

"Oooohhh, Light-...aaaaahhhh." L moaned in pleasure and his member started to leak more precum. It pulsed in Light's mouth, and Light enjoyed that he managed to bring the detective into a state of even bigger excitement.

Light slowly got used to the feeling in his mouth and when he relaxed a little, he started to move his head up, down. The sounds that detective made were music to his ears. And his cock, too, was hard and eager for attention. Light had a strong desire to grab himself, but he resisted so he could turn all his attention to the detective. 

L, on the other hand, couldn't believe what was happening to him. Until just a few minutes ago, he had fantasized about the other man, and he was sure something like that was hardly possible to happen, but here he was.

Light put both of his hands on the detective's hips to keep him in balance as best he could. And L threw his head back and leaned against the tiles again. The feeling was a thousand times better than when you do it alone with your own hand. And for him especially because Light pleased him. He continued to make sounds of pleasure and after a few minutes he felt his orgasm approaching again, this time stronger.

"L-Light-kun... I'm gonna come." he warned him.

He saw that the other man was not responding, so he repeated again, "I'm gonna come right now... aaaahhhh." 

He couldn't stand it any longer and began to shot his load down Light's throat. And Light took everything and swallowed eagerly, every drop. He wanted to show the detective that he really wanted to satisfy him, and that he enjoyed doing so. 

Then he began to slowly pull it out of his mouth as he licked the last drops that were leaking from L's member.

L felt spent and still confused by the whole event. He was panting and trying to keep his balance. Then he looked at the still kneeling young man before him.

Light looked up, wiped his mouth with his hand, and smiled at him. "So? How was it?"

L still couldn't believe what had actually happened. He looked at Light with a confused look on his face and asked: "Wtf was that?"

Light smirked and replied: "that was a blow job If you didn't noticed..."

"Yeah, I know but- but... why you did it?"

"Because I wanted to." Said Light and started to rise from his position. L was so adorable confused like that. He couldn't resist, and he bent down and pressed their lips together.

L's eyes widened from another shock, and Light was looking in those big eyes while he was kissing him. Then he closed them and enjoyed sensation.

L allowed Light to push his tongue into his mouth and deepen the kiss. This made the younger man even more excited and it send waves of pleasure to his erect member. Then the detective dipped his hand into Light's brown strands, and began stroking his fingers through it.

When they broke the kiss, L looked at him still a little confused. Light stood up and L could clearly see his hard cock poking through his bottom pajama. He licked his mouth and couldn't take his eyes off that sight.

"Let's go to the room. We'll be more comfortable in there." Light said, and L followed him without unnecessary questions.


End file.
